Star Fox: Fragmento Corrompido
by viry.villa3
Summary: Finalmente, después de mucho tiempo, ahora les traigo con ustedes la nueva temporada, llamado Fragmento Corrompido. Como bien saben; lo que vivieron nuestros personajes con el caos ocasionado por Ofgard, las tragedias y desgracias no terminan todavía. Es apenas un comienzo... ―Romperé la mentira creada, y de esos fragmentos, aunque sea uno solo de ellos… Lo hará recordar…―


**Capítulo 1: **

**Enlazados entre el infortunio**

La joven humana, sintió un extraño palpitar en su corazón, llevándose ambas manos hechas ligeramente puño, y arrugó su ceño, perpleja a primera instancia, meditó un poco, llegando a pensar si se estaba enfermando o algo así… Pero, la ansiedad aumentó. De los nervios comenzó a temblar, y no sabía el porqué de estas reacciones, decidió ignorar el sentimiento para concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa, así se acercó al borde del risco y con su vista buscó a su amigo.

El dragón, volvió enseguida con las presas colgando de su hocico, escurriendo agua, y con gran agilidad usando sus garras trepó de las rocas al risco, para finalmente llegar al lado de la mujer, quien con el mismo rostro de extrañeza, le miró diciendo ―…Gracias…― dibujó una sonrisa con simpleza. Lo cual no le dio tiempo de detectar al dragón. Ya que de repente, un estallido se escuchó a kilómetros de ellos, llamándoles rápidamente la atención ambos vieron a cierta dirección.

― ¿Qué habrá sido eso? ― el dragón lanzó la pregunta aún con la comida en su hocico, Viry se quedó petrificada, ida viendo hacia ese rumbo, divisando un poco de humo negro grisáceo salir de cierto punto, que se perdía un poco entre tanta vegetación. Trató de contestar, pero solo salieron balbuceos, los cuales no le puso importancia su compañero.

―… Ah… Eh... No, no tengo idea…― Articuló palabra alguna la joven.

―Será prudente ir a ver, puede que alguien esté en aprietos… Hace años que no recibimos visitas.―

La chica volteo a verle de reojo ― ¿Estás seguro, Aruo? ― preguntó inquieta.

El nombrado cambió de forma a la de un alto y fornido tigre blanco, con ojos bicolor, uno azul y el otro en violeta eran tan penetrantes a la vez que cálidos, con ellos la miró con el ceño extrañado respondiendo a la interrogante ― Por supuesto ―

― Claro, sí… ― Despabiló ― Tienes razón, alguien puede estar en apuros. ―

―Andando―Dijo Aruo, soltando el pescado recién atrapado hacia una pequeña cascada.

* * *

**En el lugar del siniestro:**

Una nave rojiza, y un poco acabada, y obviamente echando humo por el impacto del aterrizaje, la compuerta salió disparada a varios metros, cayendo con pesadez a la tierra oscura y húmeda, una mano salió, seguida de la silueta completa de un personaje conocido, gritando a todo pulmón.

―¡Maldita sea…! ¡Estúpido Oikonny, qué demonios le hiciste a mi adorado Wolfen! ¡Idiota! ― Gritó dirigiendo su enojo hacia la pantalla de su nave, donde el rostro de Algy, se encontraba contestándole. ―A mí no me digas nada, que sólo le hice una reparación, lo que sea que haya pasado debió ser tú culpa, como lo es siempre. ― Dijo con indiferencia, y molesto de cierto modo.

―Sí, claro. ― Dijo con sarcasmo, carraspeó un poco para continuar con el regaño ―Más vale que vengan por mí, no sé dónde demonios caí…― Buscó algo en su reloj-pulsera ―Estas son las coordenadas. Mejor que se den prisa, sino... ―Amenazó.

―Claro que iremos por ti.. Pero… estás un poco lejos. Espera ahí hasta entonces…― Incluso sonrió con gusto el mono, cosa que no notó su líder.

―No tengo otra opción…― Dijo ya sin más, y entonces se volvió a su Wolfen, donde trepó a la cabina, y de allí, para saltar a un ala metálica, y recostarse un rato a esperar, miró al cielo nublandose notando que probablemente una lluvia caería en el lugar, lo percibió con su olfato al oler lo que uno llama "_tierra mojada"_.

En ese inter, Viry y Aruo, ya estaban llegando al lugar, permanecían ocultos entre la vegetación, y la joven humana, acercándose poco a poco, a cada paso que daba se sentía mucho más nerviosa y tensa, pensando en que quizás todo era mala idea, mientras hacía a un lado las enormes hojas de su camino, logrando ya distinguir la nave, en cambio su compañero Aruo que estaba unos metros más adelantado que ella, notó la figura masculina de aquél lobo que se encontraba de perfil solo mirando al cielo, se detuvo e hizo una señal para que Viry también se detuviera, con cautela dio un par de pasos, y asomando su cabeza tras el hombro de su amigo, se dio cuenta, la nave la reconoció al instante y su angustia se convirtió en confusión, su rostro cambió sorprendentemente al darse cuenta al fin, sus ojos reflejaron alegría, no daba crédito a lo que miraba.

―…Wolf…― Susurró la chica con mucha estupefacción, y Aruo le observó, entonces casi de inmediato se percató, ese era él, el hombre del que le habló, puso una cara tristona que ella no logró ver en ese cambio la joven sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, decidió mostrarse ante él. – No puedo creerlo – Musitó para sí, recordó aquellas palabras que le dijo antes en una ocasión. ―_En tal caso, y dependiendo en qué tipo de circunstancias no estés un día aquí… ― Llevó su mano al rostro femenino y le acarició, dibujando una sonrisa más sincera y sonando con mucha determinación ― …Es obvio que iría a buscarte… Si ya lo hice una vez, lo volvería a hacer…― _En el instante que se vino aquél dulce recuerdo, su cuerpo dió unos pasos inconscientemente, cortos y torpes.

― ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! ― Gritó el lobo al notar su presencia, incorporándose de manera rápida, y enseguida saltó al suelo poniéndose alerta ante cualquier amenaza.

La joven humana, desarreglada a como acostumbraba vestir. Se aproximó tímidamente… El lobo se quedó estupefacto, mientras daba un paso corto yendo hacia ella, mirándola con extrañez, la joven Pepper sonrió con dulzura, en cambio el lobo llevaba su mano hacia su arma, lentamente, sin quitarle la vista de encima, cuando de pronto…

―¡Viry! ― Exclamó el compañero de la chica, a la vez de soltar un rugido de advertencia, embistiendo velozmente al lobo gris con demasiada fuerza, tirándolo al suelo y al mismo tiempo le aplicó una llave para que soltara el _blaster_.

―Ah… ¡Aruo! ¡Qué haces! ― Exclamó la chica espantada.

―Intentaba dispararte, no te diste cuenta― Contestó exaltado.

―¡Quítate de encima, maldito! ― Gritó el otro, tratando de zafarse del agarre.

Viry se aproximó mientras habló ―…No… él no haría tal…― detuvo sus palabras, más bien se las tragó, pues miró cómo Wolf le lanzó una mirada llena de furia, y además notó el blaster tirado justo al lado de su cabeza.

―Mentira…― Musitó incrédula, sintiéndose confundida.

―¡Viry…!― Dijo Aruo exasperado.

― ¡Que te quites de encima, maldito animal! ― Gritó el lobo con fuerza.

Aruo giró su vista al lobo, transformándose en algo más grande y pesado, y… de roca podríamos decir.

La chica al darse cuenta, asustada exclamó nuevamente ―¡Aruo! ¡Detente, lo vas a matar! ―

El nombrado le escuchó, percibiendo su preocupación, no quiso gastar más saliva si ella no entendería de todos modos, así que volvió a cambiar a su forma anterior, e incorporándose del suelo junto con el lobo gris, se dirigió hacia la nave averiada, y lo pegó al frío metal, O'donnell, inquirió ― ¡Quién carajos son ustedes! No quiero problemas…―

―Estás escuchando esto…― Enfatizó el tigre, lanzándole una mirada audaz a su amiga.

― Sí…―Contestó como si estuviera decepcionada, Aruo notó esa mirada vidriosa en ella. ― Qué está pasando… ―Se dijo la humana, se acercó lentamente, y el tigre la siguió con la mirada cuidándola.

* * *

**Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.**

Escuchó Algy, desde su computador, elevó su vista y apareció una pantalla holográfica, dando la ubicación de O'donnell, era una llamada de **SOS**, se le hizo extraño al mono albino, lo cual hizo que se incorporara de su asiento de piel negra, y a sus costados se acercaron dos más de sus compañeros, Panther a la izquierda y Leon a la derecha. ― Es raro que haya habilitado la llamada de auxilio. ―

― Es obvio que debió encontrar problemas, típico de él. No puede quedarse quieto. ―Mencionó la pantera con su habitual forma de hablar.

Leon, solo sonrió y con su voz chillona contestó ―Es lo más probable… Por cierto ―Giró su vista al mono―Ya que estamos sobre el planeta, por qué no bajamos de una vez, me gustaría ver lo que sucede. ― Dijo con interés mórbido.

―Pues ya que insistes. ― Dijo con desanimo Algy, quien movió los controles para entrar a la atmósfera del planeta verde azulado.

* * *

**De vuelta con el lobo**

― Wolf… ― Le nombró la humana con una voz afligida al igual que su mirar.

Éste reaccionó al instante, tratando de ubicarla con su vista rojiza, estaba sorprendido de cierto modo, al oír que le llamó por su nombre, y eso sin mencionar que sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrerle por su espalda, erizando su pelaje gris.

Aruo, apretó más a su víctima, para que no intentara nada malo contra la humana, quien se puso a un costado, viéndole con esos ojos tristes marrón, comenzando a enrojecer por acumular ya lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer. Wolf dejó de forcejear en ese mismo momento en que su mirar se cruzó con la triste mirada de la humana, arrugó su ceño, mostrando un semblante de confusión, envuelto en algunos sentimientos más que no podía entender en tal circunstancia.

― ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me reconoces…? ― Dijo ella, tratando de sonreír, sí una sonrisa que reflejaba una melancolía y confusión que ni ella lograba comprender.

El ambiente cambió de repente, pues la enorme nave apareció de entre las nubes, casi imperceptible, sigilosa. Algy, localizó inmediatamente a su líder, y en la pantalla principal apareció la imagen en tiempo real de Wolf, los tres notaron que se estaba divirtiendo. ―Oh vaya…― Expresó Leon con una sonrisa mórbida en su verde y escamoso rostro de reptil.

―Allí está… y en efecto está en aprietos. ―Dijo Panther con su típica y cortes voz.

Algy contestó secamente ―Sí, será mejor que avisemos que ya llegamos por él. ―

El sonido de la pantalla se abrió automáticamente, enfocando a la joven que se encuentra de espaldas y su cabello revoloteando por el viento, Aruo se percató casi al instante; que los estaban vigilando, más no los lograba divisar en ese momento.

―No ―Contestó el lobo de una manera fría y seca más bien como si estuviera hueca, pero sin titubear.

Los miembros del StarWolf se dieron la media vuelta, dándole la espalda a la pantalla, escucharon la respuesta de su líder, seguido de una respuesta femenina.

―¿Es… enserio? ―Escucharon, los tres, y se quedaron congelados, literalmente en su lugar pues el timbre de voz se les hizo muy conocido y no queriendo creer a lo que daban sus agudos oídos, de nuevo aquella voz dijo lo que temieron.

― Soy yo… Viry…―

Al término de sus palabras, sus cuerpos giraron por inercia a la pantalla, la cámara logró tomarla de perfil en cuanto se movió de su lugar, Algy despabilo y deprisa se acercó a la consola de control e hizo un zoom a ella, notando lo evidente. No cabía la menor duda. Leon sin pensarlo deprisa corrió, Panther se quedó junto al mono con la boca abierta, hasta se pusieron pálidos, el camaleón se dirigió al hangar para salir disparado en su nave. Algy pasmado aun decidió atacar sin avisar, pero sin perder el control, solo como precaución.

―¡VIRY! ―Gritó Aruo, soltando al lobo para correr a protegerla, sintió la amenaza. Cayeron al piso, y en seguida como una nave les pasó rozando, Leon apareció en escena para sacar a Wolf de ahí, Viry y Aruo se incorporaron rápido para huir, pero la chica se quedó quieta viendo al camaleón, el cual se dirigió con el lobo, éste miró con cierto desprecio a la humana, Leon volteó a verla también ― _¿Por qué me miran así…? ¿Qué sucede, no entiendo…? _― Pensó ella confundida ―¡León! ― Gritó yendo hacia ellos, el nombrado pareció no haber escuchado, inmediatamente tomó posición, lanzó unas de sus navajas y le contestó agriamente ― ¡La próxima no fallaré! ―Ella se detuvo en seco, las lagrimas se acumularon en el instante, saliendo ya unas lágrimas que no pudo detener, y el lobo se puso delante de camaleón diciendo ― ¡No sé quién eres, ni de dónde me conoces…! ¡Vete ahora que puedes o mis muchachos se divertirán contigo de formas en las que no te querrás imaginar! ― Lo dijo de una manera tan fría, que dejó boquiabierta a la joven Pepper, y el lobo solo se giró caminando a otra dirección, donde apareció un rayo de luz teletransportador que le cayó a él y Leon que le siguió, y ambas naves caza también desaparecieron como ellos.

Hubo un momento de silencio, dónde hasta el viento quedó mudo. La joven con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera, dejó salir aquél apellido con sentimiento.

―¡O'donneeeeeell! ― Gritó ella a todo pulmón, donde ciertamente el lobo le escuchó, causándole un efecto, es decir una extraña sensación dentro suyo como un malestar, y una punzada en el corazón. Seguido de un dolor de cabeza, lo cual hizo que se llevara su mano a las sien. Leon lo notó y se acercó a su amigo, diciendo cualquier cosa para que perdiera la concentración. ―Wolf, démonos prisa. Hay que salir de aquí o los cornerianos nos encontrarán.― Se adelantó, y el lobo confundido asintió con extrañez diciendo ― Lo sé. Dile a Algy que acelere, no hay que dejar rastro.― El camaleón se dirigió primero a la sala de mando, donde se encontraban Panther y el susodicho. Leon les lanzó una mirada fría a ambos de una manera penetrante amenazando con su chirriante voz ― Ni una palabra de esto a él ― Los amenazados no dijeron nada, sólo se vieron, la pantera igual de confundida hecho su vista a la pantalla principal donde se veía a la joven humana tirada de rodillas, no lo podía creer ¿de verdad era ella? Sintió que su corazón se achicó pues le causaba pena e impotencia no poder hacer nada. El líder no demoró en volver a su asiento, malhumorado como suele estar normalmente. Sintió el ambiente muy pesado a su alrededor y para romper la tensión dijo con voz de autoridad ― Algy, sácanos de aquí. No tengo que estarte diciendo lo que es evidente. ―

―Ya estoy en eso, Wolf― Contestó el nombrado de una manera tranquila, tratando de ocultar su frustración ante lo sucedido.

* * *

La lluvia comenzó a caer lentamente, dando ese aroma a tierra mojada, era fina, y delgada que podía sentirla como pequeñas agujas en su cuerpo, Viry se encuentra en el suelo, pasmada, con su cabeza abajo, el agua recorría todo el contorno de sus cabellos castaños, hasta empaparla, ella impotente no supo cómo reaccionar más.

Aruo quien se quedó a su lado, solo pudo oírla llorar como tantas noches atrás, se acercó a ella con cautela, tomándola suavemente de uno de sus hombros, ella reaccionó al tacto con un pequeño sobresalto, para luego tomarlo de aquella enorme mano peluda y erguir su cabeza donde la lluvia difuminaba las lágrimas que seguía derramando por la situación, por el dolor en su corazón, sí por aquél. ― Ehm… No sé... qué… pasó…Debo saber… qué es lo que ha pasado… ― Tomó un poco de aire, tratando de controlarse, para decir con determinación ― De- debo… encontrarlo...―

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Hola, de nuevo mis estimados lectores, espero que éste primer inicio de temporada, podría decirse así ¡Ja, ja! Haya sido de su agrado, la verdad fue un reto para mí, puesto que ya casi no tengo tiempo, es decir no hallo cómo organizarme, hay ideas que se vienen a mi mente cuando estoy en el trabajo, pero no puedo escribirlas para evitar que me llamen la atención ¿me entienden? je, je... En fin, tenganme paciencia que esto va para largo, así es mis estimados. Nos leemos en un próximo capítulo :D

¡Bendiciones!

¡Feliz Navidad 2019!


End file.
